masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manaline Files
File 1: Dear Lisa This datacube has been locked by Manaline Only unlock when if something very drastic has happened to Manaline, has failed to show up from his year dead over a year or has gone missing for indeterminate time. It been keyed to Mini for unlock trust you here Mini when to open it as well the backup key for her just in case Mini can’t open it when needed it safe and hidden ok? Dear Lisa I hope this finds you in good health,not brainwashed and so on Well this is the hard part, You most likely have no idea idea who I truly am….. .no was to you. I am your cousin who lived with you and the rest of the family, now you most likely calling bullshit about now and well it true, but you no longer know this as I have wrong you. Lisa makes a comment about Manaline being her dead cousin then a prompt saying “did [Manaline say he was your dead cousin when he talked to you?”, hitting yes starts the next part] —— That was a lie I made up ahead of time, with you not recalling me, I needed a bond to help you and well a dead family who “failed” their Year and was not talked about was the best thing I could come up at the time, it explains why I know so much about you but you have no idea who I am and why no one talked about me but I am your cousin, just one who was not assumed dead if I said that. —— In all honestly I have no idea what you're going to recall here with your kidnappeding but I was looking into a way to help with your powers, that was not going well and you were getting stressed at my lack of progress that you went to an unknown group in the end that was living in the old big team base, btw I very disappointed in that, you went to a shady group like that for help, you should've known better, know you were desperate but hell you know what we overheard and was told growing up. ''' '''Sorry about that, but I was very disappointed in their solution as well,their gloves they gave you to control your powers were hurting you, I had no idea what the long term effect but that alone was a bad sign for me. So when I was going against what you wanted at the time, it made you start to go critical and my hand was forced… I took a pure manastone i was saving and swallow it… I skip the details of how much that hurt and get to what I did next, moving at high speeds from the stone, I drew hot liquid metal into my flesh and turn myself into a kind of living “Wand” The goal for me was to make something that would help you control your powers but I had no clue what their were so I needed something that could adapt to whatever it is, and well I have not got the skill, time or resources so i picked the only thing I had on hand, me I never told you about my last resort was, I knew you would hate what I would need to do to myself and even then, I did not have the time to guarantee what it would take…. I prepared myself my self for many things to happen, for me to burn my powers out to EXPUNGED but the universe has a way to make sure the cost is something you hate to do…. I forget about some days, I should of known better…. So as you maybe working out now the cost were your memories of me, turns out it was the best metaphorical material for building a metaphorical Dyson sphere….. It was after this you were kidnapped…. I have no idea what they did to you and I hope I made/making them pay for it….. I got no idea what you want to do with this, you can hate me…. you can despise me or what ever you want to feel about me, hell maybe you even slightly forgive me someday just know this…. It won’t matter to me as I will hate myself to my last days for what I did to you…. No one can make me feel worse about what I did that day, you deserve better and I failed you…. When you were hurting, I was hurting as well, I may not have known what it was truly like for you but just the fact you were hurting is all hurt me….. I can only hope you can live a happy life and take care… you were one of the truly good things to come out of that family. From Mana…. no…. West